Until now, the benefits of computerization have not spread to image-based fields such as pathology. Although a few expensive image processing computer systems have been used for pathology research, affordable general purpose systems have been available. Image processing has been limited to black and white images. Recent progress in microcomputer image processing hardware will now allow the production of affordable systems that provide true color image processing and sophisticated image storage and retrieval systems. The aim of Phase I of this project is to design a true color image processing workstation for pathology research. The workstation will be based on a powerful microcomputer, specialized off-the- shelf hardware to obtain true color microscopic images, and a removable write-once laser disk drive to provide high capacity storage for images. Image processing software will be designed to allow routine image measurement, manipulation, identification, and analysis. Research will be done on algorithms for true color image processing, and a storage and retrieval system for images will be planned. Finally, all system components will be integrated into a user-friendly environment. Phase II of this project will include assembly of the workstation, development of image processing software, testing, and field trials.